Longing to Fly
by Insolent Witch
Summary: Dick has a few secrets that would shock his friends.


**Title**: Longing to Fly**Author:**Malkavianlove/Insolentwitch**Fandom**: DCU**Characters**: Dick Grayson**Continuity:**DCU**Genre:**General, maybe Romance**Word Count**: 752**Rating**: PG-13**Disclaimer**: I don't own 'em but I love them like family. **Synopsis**: Dick has a few surprising secrets.**Challenge Inspiration:** 2012 DCU Fic/Art Dick Grayson Challenge, 2012 DCU FIC/ART ANGELS CHALLENGE

**Prompts:** **willayork** from Fic_promptly (Batfam - any/any - unexpected virginity) **Author's Notes**: I thought Dick was the most unexpected virgin, but such an obvious angel that I had to give this a try. I love comments, even if it's just that you read.

Bright blue eyes peered seductively through thick, dark lashes at the gorgeous stranger. The man leaning in close to Dick was certainly gorgeous, and his opening line had bought him a few minutes of Dick's attention. It was impossible to resist something as cheesy as, "Heaven must be missing an angel because you're here tonight… Hi, I'm Tommy." The line made him laugh, and he was lonely tonight. It'd been a long day and he just wanted to grab a drink, maybe flirt a little, and try to get the horrors he'd seen over the past 72 hours out of his head (those hours were filled with twisted mayhem of the Joker so he was understandably in need of a drink).

They started their conversation with Tommy's hand on his forearm and as time progressed it worked it's way to the small of his back. After an hour of intense flirting and some much need laughter, Tommy invited Dick back to his place. It killed Dick to have to say no, but this guy wanted more than Dick was willing, or even able to give. He took Tommy's number and headed home. He could feel that Tommy wasn't the one, but sometimes he wished deeply that he could keep a guy like that for a night.

As he showered before bed he thought about all of the assumptions that had been made about him. Everyone was certain that he'd spent half of his late teens in bed with Babs. All of his friends believed that his relationship with Kory was based largely on sex. He was fairly certain that most of the Justice League believed that he'd bedded 90% of their sidekicks, almost all of the villains thought he'd been regularly being bent over and taken by Batman. From all the rumors he'd picked up, innuendo he'd overheard, and teasing he'd taken from Roy and Wally- the world was assuming he was hooking up with everyone he knew.

He laughed to himself, picturing the look on Roy's face if he only knew the truth; Dick Grayson, Gotham's Second Most Eligible Bachelor, was a virgin. He'd never had sex with anybody, male or female. It wasn't a lack of interest. Hell, there had been times when he'd wanted to pin Roy down and rip his suit off using only his teeth. His body frequently ached with the need to feel the touch of somebody who loved him. He longed to know what it was like to be wanted, to have that mix of desire and gratification wash over you as you lie in the arms of somebody you've fantasized about for years. He just couldn't do it though. It was far too risky.

He toweled off and stared at himself in the mirror. Breathing out a long sigh, he watched as the beautiful white wings unfurled from where they are normally concealed under his skin. He didn't tell anybody his secret, but he was part angel, a Nephillim, and if he lost his virginity to the wrong person he'd also lose his wings. His powers would never unlock and he would never be able to fly once he lost them. He wanted desperately to find his soul mate, once he did he would gain all of the angelic abilities that his parents wished to pass down to him. The powers included the ability to heal others, a few other abilities, and best of all- he'd be able to fly. His wings couldn't carry him yet. When he was little his mother would tell him every night that one day he'd find his soul mate. She'd tell him how that love would strengthen his soul and carry him aloft on wings of love- and then he'd fly for real. To soar under his own power, without the need for jump-lines, grappling hooks, and free from the power of gravity (well, mostly). Even more than flight, the idea of having his soul mate with him to share his life with was the thing he pined for most of all.

He flopped on to his bed face first, letting his wings sprawl behind him. As he drifted to sleep his thoughts were filled with images of a life where he could share all of himself. A soul mate that would know all of his secrets and love him anyway. The last words the echoed through his mind as his dreams claimed him were the warm promises of his mother, "One day love will make you fly."


End file.
